


Soul Meets Body - A Castiel FST

by Lhaewiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix I made about Castiel. Songs go up to season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Meets Body - A Castiel FST

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nothing.  
> Notes: made this on a wave of Castiel feels.
> 
> Listen on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/lhaewiel/soul-meets-body-a-castiel-fst).
> 
> Info + Download after the tracklist.

**Tracklist:**

01 - Emilie Autumn - Across the Sky  
Across the sky  
I will come for you  
If you ask me to  
Demystify  
Your uncommon dreams  
Stranger things have come true

02 - Death Cab for Cutie - Soul Meets Body  
‘Cause in my head there’s a Greyhound station  
Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations  
So they may have a chance of finding a place  
Where they’re far more suited than here

03 - Nightwish - Away  
Cherish the moment  
Tower the skies  
Don´t let the dreamer  
fade to grey like grass  
No falling for life  
A gain for every loss  
Time gathered me  
But kept me flying

04 - Blackmore’s Night - Ivory Tower  
I stood upon the Ivory Tower,  
As far as I could see,  
The winds that grew from out of the trees  
Were calling out to me  
Curtains blew in the Ivory Tower,  
Wilows start to bend,  
The ravens flew to escape the fury  
As the storm descends

05 - R.E.M. - Losing My Religion  
That’s me in the corner  
That’s me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don’t know if I can do it  
Oh no I’ve said too much  
I haven’t said enough

06 - Solal - J’accuse mon père  
Mes erreurs, mes douleurs, mes pudeurs, mes regrets, mais pourquoi faire?  
Tu t’en moques, tu révoques tout en bloc, tu balaies tout d’un revers.  
Ma mémoire, mon histoire sans égard, mon passé, que tu enterres.  
Demain tu diras pourquoi n’ai-je, pas vu les pièges, Emportés dans l’odieux manège?

07 - Florence and the Machine - Falling  
I’ve fallen out of favour,  
And I’ve fallen from grace,  
Fallen out of trees,  
And I’ve fallen on my face,  
Fallen out of taxis,  
Out of windows too,  
Fell in your opinion,  
When I fell in love with you

08 - Linkin Park - In The End  
It’s so unreal  
Didn’t look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, didn’t even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everythin inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when i [tried so hard]

09 - Muse - Knights of Cydonia  
And how can we win  
When fools can be kings  
Don’t waste your time  
Or time will waste you  
No one’s gonna take me alive  
The time has come to make things right  
You and I must fight for our rights  
You and I must fight to survive

10 - Lenka - Trouble is a Friend  
Trouble will find you  
No matter where you go  
Oh, oh  
No matter if you’re fast  
No matter if you’re slow  
Oh, oh  
The eye of the storm  
Wanna cry in the morn  
Oh, oh  
You’re fine for a while  
But you start  
To lose control

11 - Within Temptation - The Swan Song  
Is it a dream?   
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.   
The sun warms my face.   
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.   
In my heart I know I can let go.   
In the end I will find some peace inside.   
New wings are growing tonight.

12 - Sting - Mad about you  
A stone’s throw from Jerusalem  
I walked a lonely mile in the moonlight  
And through a million stars were shining  
My heart was lost on a distant planet  
That whirls around the April moon  
Whirling in an arc of sadness  
I’m lost without you

13 - My Chemical Romance - This is how I disappear  
Can you hear me cry out to you,  
Words I thought I’d choke on  
Figure out I’m really not so with you anymore  
I’m just a ghost  
So I can’t hurt you anymore,

14 - Placebo - Meds  
I was alone, falling free,  
trying my best not to forget,  
what happened to us, what happened to me,  
what happened as i let it slip  
I was confused by the powers that be,  
forgetting names and faces,  
Passers by, were looking at me,  
as if they could erase it

15 - Yoko Kanno - Gotta knock a little harder  
The longer I’d stall  
The further I’d crawl  
The further I’d crawl  
The harder I’d fall  
I was crawlin’ into the fire  
The more that I saw  
The further I’d fall  
The further I’d fall  
The lower I’d crawl  
I kept fallin’ into the fire

 

**Info + Download:** [@ my livejournal](http://seleniasan.livejournal.com/126759.html).


End file.
